I Could Not Ask For More
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Emmett gets dumped by his girlfriend, Victoria. He mopes around for weeks. Bella and Edward want to cheer him up. Read and see what they came up with to make him feel better. One-shot Lemon, threesome, Poly, E/B/E, No slash


-1Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**I Could Not Ask For More**

**Emmett POV**

Damn, alone again, I thought to myself as I rambled through the huge house I shared with my brother, Edward, and his girlfriend, Bella.

I had really been raked over the coals this time. I put my heart out there and had gotten it crushed. I loved her with all I had, but it wasn't reciprocated; and it hurt like a bitch.

I had thought about it over the last few days since Vicky broke things off with me and moved on with her new love. Well, no damn more, I would never again put my heart out there for it to be ripped apart and the pieces stomped on. I would content myself to having no strings attached and fun-only type flings.

Living with Edward and Bella, though, was hard as well because they were so in love. She adored him and worshiped the ground he walked on, and he was over the moon for her.

He was always bringing her small tokens of his affection or whisking her away to romantic hideaways for the weekend. At home, she was always cooking his favorite meals and giving him all of her undivided attention. For example, they would be on the couch watching a movie; and for no reason at all, she would move to the end of the couch where his feet were located. She would massage them and slowly move up his body, until she had him so relaxed that he was almost catatonic.

I wondered to myself why I couldn't find that kind of love for myself. Plus, Bella was really smart, and she was funny. She didn't take shit from anybody, not even Edward. She had no qualms about smacking him back in line when he got off track, and he loved her even more for it. Let's talk about how sexy and beautiful she was. She was about 5'6" and had these big doe eyes and long, thick mahogany colored hair with fiery red tones to it. It hung in those big movie star curls and waves down her back. Her skin was flawless. She was the total package, but alas, she was completely taken.

Was I in love with her? No. Do I want someone similar to her and want what she and Edward had? Yes. Would I fuck her if given the chance? Yes. I would in a red-hot New York second. Not that I expect that would happen.

Imagine how surprised I was one night when Edward, Bella, and I were all home together one Friday night just chillin' and drinkin'; and Bella came up with an idea.

We had been drinking for a while, and we were pretty lit. Edward and I were playing a game of pool, and we had the IPod hooked up listening to it.

A song came on that Bella liked and she started dancing. Immediately, the pool game was forgotten. Edward and I made ourselves comfortable in two of the chairs at the wet bar and watched intently.

With the way Bella moved, you would have thought she was a professional dancer instead of the newly graduated college professor that she was.

I whispered to Edward and asked if he was okay with me watching this. He smiled and said he was. I was really surprised, but I wasn't complaining.

We watched as Bella danced and swayed. Her hips were mesmerizing as they swayed to the rhythm of the music. I was trying hard not to think certain things, but I just couldn't help it. Before I knew it, I was hard as a rock and wishing I could just lay her out on the pool table and fuck her senseless.

I looked over at Edward and noticed how intently he was watching her. I had seen him look at her that way before, and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"You're a lucky fucker; you know that right?" I asked Edward.

"Of course, I know that, Em. I'd be a fool not to know it. That's why I do everything I can to make her happy and keep a smile on her face," he replied.

Bella continued dancing and then she began stripping. Holy shit! I thought, "I gotta get out of here."

There was no way Edward was gonna let this happen in front of me. I got up to walk away to let them have their time, but Edward reached out to stop me.

"Sit down, Em; enjoy the show. This is what Bella wants. It was her idea, and I'm fine with it," Edward told me.

I looked at him like he had grown two heads, but sat back down and continued to watch. Bella was now down to her lingerie. Her breasts were well-rounded and supple and very perky. Her stomach was well toned and flat; it was perfect for licking a trail up to her breasts. Her nipples had gotten hard, and I could see them pushing against the silk material of her bra.

She danced over to Edward and put her back to him then looked over her shoulder at him with a sly smile. He returned the smile and reached out to unhook her bra. Bella let the straps of the bra slid off her shoulders, and then she tossed it across the room.

Still keeping time with the music, she let her long hair loose from its clip; and now it minutely hid her nipples from view. I wanted to taste them so bad.

Next, she began removing her panties. Slowly she ran her fingers just under the edge of them teasing Edward and me, before slowly rolling them down until they fell to her ankles. She stepped out of them and tossed them over her shoulder to Edward, who was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

Now, she was nude and I could see all of her tight, round ass cheeks; and when she turned around, I got an eyeful of her perfect bare mound. I was even harder than before. It wasn't going to take much more, and I would be shooting a load in my pants.

I moaned as I watched Edward bring Bella over to him with his finger. Damn, she was just so fucking sexy. No wonder Edward never wanted to leave the bedroom. I wouldn't either, if I had someone like her.

Once she was in Edward's arms, he began kissing her, and then he moved to one side of her neck. He kissed and licked and sucked on her flesh. He looked at me then and motioned for me to take the other side.

I looked at him and questioned with my eyes. He whispered something to Bella and she turned around and grabbed my hand and pulled me up to her. She was now sandwiched between Edward and me.

"Don't be shy, Em. Come on let loose and have some fun with us. Make one of my fantasies come true. I've always been curious what it would be like to be with two men. Two very handsome men who know all about making a woman feel good," she purred, as she planted a sensual kiss on the side of my mouth.

I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I didn't hesitate any longer. I took the opposite side of Edward and trailed wet kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. I kissed down to the top of her shoulder and placed kisses and gently suckled.

"Fuck, you taste good, Bella," I told her.

"Mmmm, I'm so wet and aroused. You both are making feel so hot and sexy," Bella said, as she began to work on getting Edward's shirt off.

"You are incredibly hot and ultra sexy, love," Edward told her, as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

It dropped to the floor and she began working on his pants. She worked quickly and had both his pants and underwear both off before I could blink.

He moaned when her hand closed around his hard shaft and she softly stroked him up and down. He had moved to kiss and suck on her nipple making her moan. After a few minutes, Bella pulled away and turned to me.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Em?" Bella asked, as she began working on the buttons of my shirt.

"You have no idea, Bells. You are so beautiful, and I can hardly believe this is happening," I replied.

Edward was letting his hands move slowly and sensually over her body, while he kissed her neck. Once my shirt was off, Bella moved and got to work on my pants. I always was one for quick access, so I was commando.

"Ummm, easy access, I like it," Bella purred, as began stroking me like she was Edward.

"Fuck, baby, I need to feel your hot mouth on my dick. I want to shove my cock down your throat and feel your muscles massaging me," Edward growled.

Bella stopped stroking us and turned to walk away, but looked back over her shoulder and wiggled her finger. She motioned for Edward and me to follow her over to the pool table. She placed us side by side and slid to her knees. I was more turned on than I had ever been in my life, when I looked into her lusty brown eyes. I saw the hunger she had for both Edward and me.

"Ohhhh yess, two gorgeous and delicious looking cocks, just what every girl wants," Bella said, as she resumed her stroking.

Pre-cum was leaking out of my tip as I watched her take Edwards cock into her mouth all the way to the base.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck," Edward moaned, as Bella went down and came back up.

She sucked hard then let him slide out with a pop, before she turned to me.

I watched as she gathered all my pre-cum with her thumb and forefinger then spread it over my head.

"Ahhhhh, damn, that feels so fucking good," I moaned.

"Just wait, it only gets better," she said with a wink.

She was right. I was ready to climb the wall when she licked from the base of my cock to the head then took it into her mouth and sucked hard on it.

"Fuck me! You're gonna make me blow my load, Bella," I growled.

Edward was definitely a very lucky man. This girl knew what she was doing. She definitely knew how to work a dick.

She moved from me to Edward and vice versa for a while, then she stopped and got back on her feet.

She had kept her high heels on. They were four inch cherry red stilettos; and she looked fucking good in them, as she sashayed over to the overstuffed sectional couch we had. She lay down on the end that was a chaise lounge with her legs spread open.

Edward and I followed her; and she looked delicious, as I looked down between her supple thighs and saw the folds of her pussy glistening in the light.

I wanted to taste her so bad, but this was Edward's girl; so I waited until I saw what he was going to do.

"What do you want, angel? Tell us what you want us to do to make you feel good; and it's yours, love," Edward told her.

Bella reached for both of our hands; she pulled us down to our knees, Edward on her left and me on her right.

We both growled low in our chests, as she ran her nails lightly down our bare chests and abs and then down to our cocks.

"I want you both to lick and suck my nipples. I want to feel your tongues and fingers on my clit and inside me fucking me, making scream and cum harder than I ever have," Bella told us.

Edward leaned down and kissed her deeply and roughly then rose up and moved to her ear and whispered, "Yes ma'am, your wish is our command."

I began kissing her just below her jaw line and moving down her neck. I left a wet trail of kisses all the way to her nipple. I licked and flicked it with my tongue while I gently pinched the other one. Edward had kissed his way down to her pussy.

He was licking her slit gathering the juices from the folds before moving to her clit.

"Oh! Ohhhh! Mmmm! Yessss, just like that, baby. It feels so good, Edward. Suck my clit, baby; suck it hard! Emmett! Ugh! Suck my tits! Suck me and make me cum!" Bella demanded.

Edward separated her folds with his fingers and took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard while he shoved two of his fingers inside her pussy. I did as she had asked and sucked her tits. I sucked them hard and bit them gently.

"Ughhhh! Ohhhh! Fuuuuck! Yessss, I'm coming! Fuck me, Edward! Fuck me hard with your fingers. Let me feel them deep inside my wet pussy, pleeeeeeaase!" she begged.

Edward moaned his pleasure, but never stopped sucking her or fucking her. She cried out one final time as he shoved his fingers as deep as he could and bit down on her clit making her cum really hard and long.

"How do you feel, angel? Do you feel good and do you want more? You're so fucking gorgeous, when you cum like that," Edward told her, as he and I looked down at her.

Bella's eyes were merely slits, as they were hooded and heavy with lust. Her face sported a very satisfied grin.

"I feel wonderful. Thank you both. Of course I want more, baby. You know I never get tired of you and how good you make me feel," she said, looking lovingly up at Edward.

Mine and Edward's knees were getting tired, so we took all the cushions off the couch and arranged them in the floor. We laid Bella in the center of them, and Edward and I resumed our places on each side of her.

We talked amongst ourselves, as we took a little break and let Bella rest up. I couldn't speak for Edward, but I was so horny; Bella was going to be sore by the time we finished fucking her tonight.

Bella never stopped her attention to us though. While we lay talking, she was continually stroking our cocks. It felt so fucking good. I hadn't even gotten this much attention with Vicky, and we had been together for two years. I found myself a bit jealous of Edward.

Soon, Bella let us know she was ready to get started again. She pulled on Edward's arm until he rose up and smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her, and then he straddled her chest.

"Em, I want you to suck my clit and tongue fuck my pussy," she told me.

I had no complaints. I moved down until I was lying on my belly between her spread legs. While she gave Edward a blow job, I took care of her pussy.

"Damn it! You fucking taste good," I told her.

She moaned loud and made Edward moan as well. I licked and sucked and flicked her clit with my tongue making her wiggle and squirm; when I had her nearly over the edge, I shoved my tongue deep inside of her, pushing her on over.

I lapped up her juices as quickly as possible. She was the best I had ever tasted, and I didn't want to waste one tiny drop of her honey. Shortly after I made her cum, she moaned as Edward spilled his seed into her throat. All of us were panting, as we switched positions again. This time, I was on my back and Bella was between my legs going down on my cock, while Edward was pounding her pussy from behind.

"Fuck yeah, suck my cock, Bella. Take it all and suck it hard. Agh!" I told her while I buried my fingers in her thick curls.

"Damn it, baby; your pussy feels so good. You're so fucking tight, and I love it," Edward said.

Bella was moaning and screaming with my cock deep in her mouth. I could feel the vibrations she was sending through my shaft. I was so close to spilling my load.

"Ohhhh, Bella! Fuck! I'm so close. I need to fucking cum so bad," I told her.

Edward gripped Bella's hips hard and began slamming into Bella groaning and growling loudly, telling her he was going to make her cum hard all over his dick.

"Ahhhh! Ohhhh! Yeah, fuck me baby! Fuck me hard and make me cum all over your long hard cock. I need you to fill me up with your cum, Edward!" Bella screamed.

"I'm gonna cum so hard and so much, Bella; your tight little pussy won't hold it all!" he growled at her.

Bella was sucking my cock for all it was worth. She took me deep into her throat and swallowed around me. I kept my grip on her hair and guided her head. Fuck, it felt so good. I had never had a blow job this good before.

"Get ready, Bella. I'm about to fill your pussy up, baby. Aghhhhhhhhh!" Edward pulled Bella hard against him and held on then let go, making Bella deep throat me even more.

I couldn't hold back any longer, and I gave her all I had as well.

Once she was full of cum on both ends, Edward and I let her go. She slowly let herself down to lie flat on her stomach. Edward rolled her over on her back and kissed her tenderly.

Bella scooted around until she was lying sideways with her head on my stomach, and Edward moved so he was lying with his head in the middle of Bella's chest. She tenderly ran her fingers through his hair.

We were all sated and happy, and that was how we fell asleep.

**Edward POV**

I knew Emmett was taking his break up with Vicky really hard, and I felt so bad for him. I couldn't imagine what I would be like, if I didn't have Bella. She was my whole world, my heart, and my soul. I'd do anything for her to bring her happiness.

I knew it hurt Bella too, to see Emmett lost and alone. She loved him and cared for him too. She was ready to rip Vicky a new one, but we stopped her from doing it.

Vicky was the type of girl that you could afford to buy with pocket change and then sell her for what she thought she was worth and live like a king for life. That was the number one reason, in my opinion, why it didn't work between her and Emmett.

Emmett didn't have to have all those finer things in life to be happy. He liked the simple, but pleasurable, things in life. Vicky was very high maintenance, and she didn't mind letting you know it.

None of our friends really liked her. Jasper, mine and Emmett's other brother, and his fiancé of the past year and half were always getting into arguments with her. All of them due to Vicky thinking she knew so much more than Alice about high-end fashion.

Alice had more knowledge in just one pinky than Vicky had in her whole body about fashion. I mean, after all, it was Alice who was designing clothes for models in Paris for the next fall season. Vicky was barely making ends meet, working in an upper class deli when she met Emmett.

It had been my thought all along that she was after Emmett because he had money. We each got a large inheritance from our grandparents on our father's side, plus we own our own construction and lawn care businesses that coincided with our mother's architect and interior design business.

Bella and I had seen Emmett moping around for a couple of weeks now, and we wanted to try and cheer him up. We racked our brains for days, trying to find a way to bring out of his slump.

One night, while Bella and I were taking a bath together, she broached the subject of us having a threesome with Emmett. At first, I wasn't too keen on the idea; but the more she talked about it and told me how she had sometimes fantasized in her earlier years about being with two men and how turned on she got, I began to warm up to the idea.

We discussed it more and came up with the plan of her doing a striptease and dancing for both of us then coaxing Emmett into joining us. I knew if anybody could make Emmett feel better that it would be Bella. He loved and cared for her a lot and was about as protective over her and Alice, as Jasper and I were.

After we had finished and I lay with my head in the middle of Bella's chest and felt her fingers twining in my hair, I realized it wasn't a bad thing at all. It's not something I want to do all the time because I do have a selfish side, but Emmett seemed to be in a better frame of mind than he had been in weeks.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe I had just had the hottest, most incredible sex with two of the hottest men walking the face of the planet.

I was amazed at myself having the bravado to bring the idea up to Edward. I knew he wasn't too much for it at first, but he warmed up to it when I explained to him about my fantasy from years ago.

I explained how I wanted to cheer Emmett up, but we would work it out so I didn't have intercourse with him. After Edward heard my plan of how to make it work, he was okay with it.

I was completely sated and fully exhausted and even a bit sore at the end, but it was well worth it. I had the best boyfriend in the whole world and the best friend I could ask for in Emmett.

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read my one-shot, and please leave me a review to let me know what you thought about it. Check out the pics and music at http:/ /scorpionsangel2009 .blogspot .com/p/i-could-not-ask-for-more .html


End file.
